This invention relates to a preassembled foldable, ready to use utility stand, and more particularly, to a stand for computer equipment and the like such as a printer which may be folded for shipment or storage and which may be readily unfolded to a sturdy, erect configuration without need of assembly or other further effort.
Heretofore, desks and stands for computer equipment have been provided which are shipped unassembled and must be assembled by the purchaser. The assembly has required much time and effort, and often produces frustration since the parts and their assembly are numerous. Such desks and stands are not readily useable when purchased due to the time and effort required for assembly, nor may they be readily taken apart or folded for storage.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,099,809 discloses a collapsible work station which is connected to a partition extension wall. The work station comprises a rear support wall having a plurality of shelves of varying sizes. The shelves are hinged to the back support wall to assume various positions with respect to the support wall. Two side support walls fold over the shelves in a storing position. While this device provides a collapsible configuration for a work station there may be attached to partition walls and the like, the construction is not suitable for a general purpose utility stand wherein a closed top is desired. U.S. Pat. No. 4,579,401 discloses a collapsible cabinet, U.S. Pat. No. 2,764,462 discloses a portable collapsible bar, and U.S. Pat. No. 835,902 discloses a knockdown wardrobe being of only general interest to the present invention.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a preassembled, foldable, ready to use utility stand for computer equipment and the like which may be readily folded for shipment or storage, and may be readily unfolded to a sturdy erect position for use.
Yet another important object of the present invention is to provide a utility stand having a folded configuration wherein various panels of the stand are folded about displaced pivots to provide a compact folded configuration.